De Gryffondor à Serpentard, de Granger à Parkinson
by pauline.c54
Summary: La guerre commence, Hermione se lasse de sa vie , elle change, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Nous étions le 20 août . Une jeune fille était assise dans un sofa , quelque part dans une petite maison de Londres. Celle-ci prenait le thé avec ses parents, une femme et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année . Cette jeune fille était Hermione Granger , 17 ans , élève au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Ses parents paraissaient préoccupés et anxieux. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Hermione ne s'entendais plus avec ses parents . Ceux-ci supportaient de moins en moins sa condition de sorcière et les risques qu'elle prenait dans ce monde qu'ils connaissaient mal. Hermione, de son côté ne se sentait plus intégré dans ce monde , elle supportait mal le fait de ne plus se sentir intégrée dans le monde où elle avait grandi . Alors elle se détachait , de plus en plus.

C'est sa mère, Jane Granger qui engagea la conversation.

- Alors Hermione , tu as commencé à préparer ta rentrée ?

- Evidemment , comme chaque année, j'ai déjà tout acheté depuis des semaines.

Son père, Victor Granger intervint.

- J'espère que tu ne prendras pas trop de risques cette année. Nous nous inquiétons constamment pour toi.

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te promettre papa. Voldemort arrive à rassembler de plus en plus de partisans et Dumbledord est mort. Poudlard sera surement dirigé par des mangemorts cette année

Elle ne confia pas à ses parents qu'elle comptait partir au Terrier le lendemain et partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron cet année).

- La guerre a éclaté donc désolé mais je vais prendre des risques.

Sa mère chuchota des choses à son mari.

- Sauf si ...

- Tu es sûre chérie ?

- Je pense que ça serait la meilleure chose pour elle.

Hermione intervint agacée.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là s'il vous plait.

Victor et Jane se regardèrent et firent un signe de tête entendu puis Victor prit la parole.

- Hermione écoute moi très attentivement s'il te plait et ne m'interromps pas.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Il y a 17 ans , une jeune femme est venu frapper à notre porte. Elle était blessée et tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Elle nous a supplié de le prendre, de le protéger . Cet enfant c'était toi Hermione , elle a juste eu le temps de prononcer ton nom et elle a disparu. Nous t'avons prise en pensant qu'elle allait revenir mais elle n'est jamais revenu , nous nous sommes donc occupé de toi. 1 ans après un couple est venu nous rencontrer. Ces gens étaient des sorciers. Ils te cherchaient depuis un an . Ils nous ont expliqué ta condition, que tes parents étaient décédés , assassinés par des sorciers. Avant leur mort , ce couple avait été désigné comme ta famille adoptive en cas de décès. Ils ont vu que nous t'avions adopté dans le monde moldu et que tu étais bien chez nous donc tu es resté mais ils nous ont dit qu'on qu'en cas de besoin ils seraient toujours là pour t'accueillir et t'adopter. Cela nous crève le cœur mais nous pensons que par les temps qui cours tu serais mieux là-bas, que tu serais plus en sécurité et que tu te sentirais plus à ton aise , dans ton monde.

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Hermione se leva et annonça:

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle ressentait une multitude d'émotions. Elle était énervée contre les Granger de ne rien lui avoir dit avant et elle se sentait bien de savoir que le monde des moldus n'était pas le sien. Elle ne savait plus trop qui elle était . Elle réfléchit pendant des heures mais avant d'aller se coucher , sa décision était prise et pour la première fois depuis des semaines , elle allait dans le sens de ses parents .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, elle avait plutôt bien dormi et était contente d'avoir pris réussi à prendre sa décision avant d'aller se coucher. Elle s'habilla d'un survêtement et descendit petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine ou les Granger étaient déjà assis. Elle ne dit rien, se prépara ses tartines puis les fixa. Ils étaient anxieux. Elle prit enfin la parole.

- J'ai pris ma décision.

Elle fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Je vais partir dans ma famille adoptive.

Les Granger soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Vous allez me manquez mais je serais plus à l'aise dans ce monde et je veux en savoir plus sur ma famille.

Les Granger hochèrent la tête et Jane lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Quesque c'est ?

- L'adresse de ta nouvelle maison. C'est ta famille adoptive qui nous la laisser pour le jour où tu souhaiterais les rejoindre. Elle te permettra de transplaner la bas.

Hermione prit l'enveloppe et finit de petit déjeuner avec les Granger. C'était le dernier repas qu'elle prenait avec eux.

Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre. Elle prit une douche et enfila un jean noir et un débardeur bleu. Elle regarda sa chambre pour ma dernière fois et elle commença à préparer ses affaires . Elle ne prit que ses vêtements et ses affaires pour Pourdlard. Elle voulait que ce déménagement soit comme un nouveaux départ. Elle descendit son unique valise ,les Granger l'attendaient en bas. Les adieux ne se firent pas dans les larmes mais très simplement. Elles les embrassa puis transplana avec l'enveloppe dans sa main.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant les grilles d'un magnifique manoir. Celui-ci était immense et entouré par un magnifique parc, très bien entretenu et très fleuri.

Elle sonna au portail et un elfe de maison se matérialisa derrière la grille.

- Bonjour je suis Hermione Granger.

L'efle fut surpris et disparut immédiatement . Hermione attendit de nombreuses minutes avant qu'une femme brune, assez jeune vint lui ouvrir . La femme la regardait très surprise.

- Bonjour je suis Hermione . Les Granger m'ont dit la vérité et enfin… voilà.

Elle montra sa valise.

- Oh je vois . Et j'imagine que tu ne sais pas grand-chose de nous ?

- En effet.

Elles marchèrent vers l'entrée du manoir.

- Je suis Amélia Zabini.

Hermione bloqua sur le nom, elle ne pensait pas se retrouver chez les serpentard .

- Je suis ma sœur de ta mère. Je suis désolé que tu ne l'ai pas connu. Ta mère avait prévu qu'en cas de décès, nous serions ta famille adoptive.

- Oh je vois.

Amélia était donc sa tante et Blaise était donc son cousin. Cela ne la dérangeait pas trop. Blaise n'avait jamais participé aux blagues, insultes et moqueries de Malfoy. Il lui paraissait même sympathique , même si ils ne s'était jamais vraiment adressé la parole.

Elles arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée et Amélia lui ouvrit.

- Bienvenue chez toi Hermione.

Le hall d'entrée était très grand . Il faisait la taille du salon des Granger . Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux et de bibelots en argent . La pièce suivante était le salon , une grande pièce ronde où un homme, plus âgé qu'Amélia était en train de lire la gazette, assis dans un fauteuil en velours noir. L'homme était surpris mais l'accueilli chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Hermione, je suis Marc Zabini, ton oncle. Bienvenue parmi nous. J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous.

- Certainement monsieur.

- Oh je t'en prie ne m'appel pas monsieur mais Mon Oncle.

L'elfe que Hermione avait vu derrière le portail se matérialisa dans le salon .

- Maitre, le déjeuner est servi.

- Merci Missy, va prévenir Blaise et Pansy.

Pansy ? Comme Pansy Parkinson ? Quesque cette fille faisait donc ici ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger , une vaste pièce dans mes tons vert, avec une grande table en bois, tout en longueur en son centre. Plusieurs chandeliers en argent était installés sur la tables.

Ils s'installèrent. Blaise et Pansy entrèrent également. Blaise lui fit n petit sourire et Pansy la regarda surprise. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé et servi, Marc prit la parole.

- Bon appétit. Blaise, Pansy, je vous annonce que Hermione va venir vivre ici. Hermione, Pansy, nous vous devons la vérité. Tout a commencé il y a 17 ans . Les membres de l'ordre du phénix poursuivaient Shannon et Jules Parkinson, la sœur d'Amélia et son mari, car ils avaient eu pour mission quelques jours plus tôt de les espionner, et ils avaient été découvert.

Hermione compris que les Parkinson étaient des mangemorts.

- Ce jour-là, Pansy était ici et Hermione tu étais avec votre mère , Shannon .

Hermione et Pansy sursautèrent en même temps, elles étaient stupéfaite. Cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient sœur ?

- Votre père a été assassiné juste avant de venir te chercher Pansy. Nous l'avons retrouvé mort devant le portail du manoir… Quand à Shannon, elle est morte après t'avoir déposer chez les Granger Hermione…

Les filles ne pouvaient rien dirent .

- Les filles , vous êtes jumelles, fausses jumelles .

Les filles se levèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras en pleurant. Elles étaient toutes les deux orphelines, mais elles s'étaient retrouvés . Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment été amies mais une histoire comme celle la rapproche même les pires ennemies.

Hermione voulait changer de vie, là, c'était radical. Elle allait vivre chez des Serpentard ,avait une jumelle et ses défunts parents étaient des mangemorts . Malgré ca elle éprouvé de la tendresse pour eux, leurs parents avaient assurés leur survie et leur avenir avant de mourir.

Les trois autres personnes furent émus par ces retrouvailles.

- A la rentrée Hermione, tu porteras le nom de Parkinson et cela sera indispensable car Rogue étant le nouveau directeur, chaque élève devra prouver qu'il a au moins un parent sorcier pour pouvoir continuer ses études.

Hermione hocha la tete. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de changer de noms mais elles pensait à tous les élèves nés moldus qui ne pourrait pas revenir et cela l'attrista.

- Rogue veut également que tu repasse sous le choixpeau, vu ton changement de vie et de nom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hermione était stupéfaite, elle ne pensait pas que sa vie changerait autant. Mais changer éventuellement de maison ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça car de toute façon ses amis de seraient pas là. Elle avait renoncée depuis la veille à partir avec Harry et Ron vu tous les changements dans sa vie . Elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait les revoir avant leur départ.

Ils finirent le déjeuner sur cette annonce. Marc prit la parole.

- Blaise, Pansy, pouvez-vous faire visiter le manoir à Hermione s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr père .

Blaise fit un sourire amical à Hermione.

Il lui montra tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans le manoir . Au rez-de- chaussé , il y avait deux salons, une cuisine , une salle de bal et une salle à manger. Au premier étage il y avait une bibliothèque (Hermione se promit d'aller s'y enfermer dès qu'elle aurait le temps) et la suite parentale. Enfin au deuxième étage se trouvait leurs 3 suites et les chambres d'amis.

Blaise lui montra sa chambre, une grande pièce dans les tons bruns et crème . La chambre de Pansy était légèrement plus grande que celle de Blaise , dans les couleurs de Serpentard , vert et argent. Un énorme lit rond était placé presque au milieu de la pièce.

Enfin , Blaise lui montra sa chambre. Elle fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle vit. Toute la chambre était dans les tons bleus et argent . Les murs étaient bleus ciel la journée et bleus foncée , presque noir la nuit. Contre un mur trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquin . Le ciel de lit répondait au même principe que le plafond magique de la grande salle à Poudlard. Tous les meubles étaient couleur argent. Elle avait une commode, un miroir , une coiffeuse et un bureau. Elle ouvrit une première porte qui s'avéra être la salle de bain. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grande baignoire , et sur toute la longueur d'un mur , une douche à l'italienne. Elle ouvrit ensuite la seconde porte. C'était le dressing, qui pour l'instant était vide, avec des petits tabourets et fauteuils en velours bleu nuit dispersés dans la pièce. Enfin , au fond de la chambre se trouvait une porte vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon, avec une superbe vue sur le parc.

Elle s'approcha de la commode où un cadre à photo avait été déposé. La photo représentait un jeune couple heureux, le jour de leur mariage.

- Ce sont mes parents

- Oui. On va te laisser t'installer, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione ferma la porte et alla installer ses affaires dans les dressing. Sa tante vint la voir.

- Alors Hermione, ta chambre te plait ?

- Beaucoup, c'est fantastique.

- Le bleu était la couleur préférée de ta mère … Demain ça serait bien que vous alliez au chemin de traverse avec Blaise et Pansy. Je vois que tu as déjà acheté tes affaires scolaires mais eux non et puis tu pourrais acheter quelques tenues supplémentaires pour remplir ce dressing, et tout ce qu'il te faut pour ta salle de bain.

Sa tante lui tendit une petite clé en argent.

- C'est la clé de ton nouveau coffre à Gringots . Il contient ta part de l'héritage et l'argent que l'on te verse régulièrement depuis le décès de tes parents .

- Merci beaucoup ma tante.

Amélia l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu désires jusqu'au diner, je te demanderais seulement d'enfiler une robe et de te coiffer pour le diner.

- Mais euh… c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas franchement de robe.

- Je te ferais venir les anciennes robes de ta mère . Si tu as besoin d'aide pour te préparer, demande à Missy. A tout à l'heure, le diner sera servi à 20h.

Sa tante sortit de sa chambre. Hermione regarda sa montre, il n'était que 14h. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque .

C'était une grande pièce circulaire. Le mur représenté l'arbre généalogique de la famille, comme dans tous les manoirs de sang-pur. Hermione vit donc son lien de parenté avec les Zabinis, ses grands-parents Parkinson et la famille de sa mère et sa tante . Celles –ci étaient des Grenngass , des tantes très éloignées de Daphné et Astoria.

Elle prit un livre qui était mis en évidence sur une étagère et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Celui-ci s'intitulé « Grandes lignées de sang-pur ». Elle lut plusieurs heures et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 18h30. Elle remonta au deuxième étage et vit sa sœur.

Elles ne s'étaient pas encore parlée depuis le repas du midi. C'est Pansy qui prit l'initiative.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Hermione la suivit dans sa chambre et les filles s'installèrent sur le lit rond.

- Je sais que l'on ne s'est jamais trop entendu mais avec tout ça… je regrette tout ce que j'ai bien pu te dire durant toutes ces années . Avant ce midi, je ne savais pas que j'avais une sœur. Je savais juste que mes parents étaient mort et que Blaise était mon cousin. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir et j'espère que tu me pardonnera.

Hermione la serra dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Je suis aussi contente de savoir qu'il me reste de la famille, et de t'avoir. Et tu n'as jamais été très méchante avec moi, c'était surtout Malfoy.

Pansy hocha la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle sécha ses larmes et annonça :

- On ferait bien de se préparer pour le diner, il est déjà 19h.

Hermione lui sourit et sortir de la chambre de sa sœur. Elle entra dans son dressing et su tout de suite qu'elle robe elle allait porter. Une robe bleue marine, allant jusqu'aux genoux avec un col rond, sans manche. Elle assortit cette robe d'escarpins de la même couleur et du seul pendentif en argent qu'elle avait emporté. Pour finir, elle se coiffa d'un simple chignon et se maquilla un peu.

Elle descendit à la salle à manger où elle était la première. Sa tante et les autres entrèrent peu après. Sa tante sourit.

- Hermione tu est magnifique. C'était la robe que ta mère portait le jour de ses fiançailles avec ton père.

Ils s'assirent et Missy les servit. Sa tante annonça le programme du lendemain.

- Demain, Marc et moi travaillons. Ce serait bien que vous alliez au chemin de traverse pour acheter vos fournitures, Pansy et Blaise. Hermione vous accompagnera pour acheter de nouvelles tenues et ce qu'il lui faut pour sa chambre. Je veux également que vous achetiez tous les trois des nouvelles tenues, des tenues de soirées.

- Pourquoi ma tante ?

C'est Marc qui parla cette fois.

- Demain soir, au Manoir Malfoy est organisée la cérémonie des fiançailles.

Hermione se figea. Pansy et Blaise savaient ce que cela signifiait mais Marc expliqua pour Hermione.

- Demain soir, tous les descendants de lignées de sang-pur, de 17 ans, seront présentés à leurs fiancés.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci beaucoup pour vos réponse , je suis contente que ma première fiction vous plaise. Bonne lecture ;)_

Chapitre 4

Hermione réagit au quart de tour :

- Et cela me concerne aussi ?

- Evidemment, tu es une descendante de la famille Parkinson, une grande lignée de sang-pur.

- Il est hors de question que je me marie avec un inconnu !

- Tu n'auras pas le choix Hermione. Votre union est prévue depuis votre naissance pour conserver la pureté de votre sang.

Hermione monta les escaliers furax et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Une demi-heure plus tard, sa sœur et sa tante entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Hermione je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris de cette manière. Mais étant donné que n'es arrivée qu'aujourd'hui est que la cérémonie est demain soir… nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix.

- Qui a prévu cette union ?

- Tes parents. Ils t'ont promise à quelqu'un quelques jours après ta naissance. Et il en a été de même pour Pansy et Blaise même si eux le savent depuis longtemps et ont eu le temps de se faire à l'idée. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Depuis le début tu as tout accepté, sans rien dire. Le fait de venir vivre ici et d'avoir pour famille des gens que, en tant que Gryffondor, tu considères comme tes ennemis. Mais malgré cela tu n'as pas le choix. Un contrat magique a été scellé. Depuis quand as-tu ce pendentif ?

Hermione regarda son cou. Elle avait cet anneau au bout de cette chaine depuis toujours, du moins aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle regarda Amélia et Pansy, Pansy portait le même anneau, au bout de la même chaine , et là, elle compris.

- C'est cet anneau qui me lit à mon futur époux.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui. Quand Shannon t'a déposée chez les Granger, tu l'avais déjà autour du cou. Les personnes de sang-pur qui se sont mariées avec des moldus ont détruit le leur avant leur mariage. Mais je te conseil pas de le faire, au moins par respect pour ta famille. Tes parents ont choisi ton futur époux dans ton intérêt et parce que ce sera un jeune homme qui saura te protéger. Généralement les parents choisissent bien et les fiancés tombent souvent amoureux avant ou peu après leur mariage.

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

- Non , personne ne le sait à part les parents .Et ceux-ci ne le disent jamais à leurs enfants. Le soir de la cérémonie, vos anneaux prendront une couleur or et le nom de votre fiancé s'y gravera. Je vous laisse toutes les deux, vous avez surement besoin de vous parler.

Amélia sortit. Pansy brisa le silence la première.

- Que compte tu faire ?

Pansy avait peur que Hermione décide de détruire l'anneau.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'es pas contre toi ?

- Tu sais j'ai grandi en le sachant alors je m'y suis faite. Nos parents ont pris ces décisions dans notre intérêt et pour garantir notre avis . Ça serait d'aller contre , ils n'ont pas fait tout ça pour rien. Et puis Amélia a raison tu sais. Tous les couples de sang pur que je connais sont amoureux et heureux.

- Je vais y réfléchir, tu peux me laisser seule s'il te plait Pansy ?

- Bien sûr.

Pansy embrassa sa sœur et sorti.

Hermione se rallongea sur son lit et regarda le ciel de lit magique en faisant tourner l'anneau entre ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas détruire cette anneau, c'était une vieille tradition et surtout par respect pour ses parents qui avaient garanti son avenir. Et puis si Amélia et Pansy disaient vrai, elle serait heureuse. Elle remit l'anneau sur la chaine autour de son cou et s'endormit .

Le lendemain matin, elle enfila un survêtement car elle s'était endormi en robe. Elle descendit à la cuisine où était déjà Pansy . Elle lui montra l'anneau et lui sourit . Pansy soupira soulagée .

Son oncle et sa tante entrèrent à leur tour. Sa tante soupira de soulagement comme Pansy et son Oncle la fixa.

- Excusez-moi mon oncle pour mon comportement de hier soir. J'ai accepté le fait que j'étais fiancée.

Marc sourit.

- C'est une bonne décision Hermione, tu verras tu seras heureuse.

Hermione hocha la tête à moitié convaincu.

- Bon nous partons au travail, bonne journée !

Marc et Amélia partirent.

Blaise, Pansy et Hermione allèrent se préparer pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse et ils transplanèrent. Ils allèrent d'abord chez Gringots . Hermione fût impressionnée par la somme que contenait son coffre. Ensuite ils allèrent acheter les fournitures scolaires et ils déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant . Ensuite ils allèrent faire les boutiques de vêtements, ce qui ne plut pas trop à Blaise qui devait porter les sacs. Hermione refis sa garde de robe, acheta des chausses et des bijoux. Ils partirent ensuite à la recherche de leurs tenues de fiançailles. Blaise trouva un costume simple mais élégant, Pansy une robe bustier couleur émeraude avec des boucles d'oreilles assorties, et Hermione acheta une robe longue, bleue nuit avec des sandales assorties et une paire de boucle d'oreille. Ils finirent par un magasin qui vendait un tas de choses pour le bain , tu maquillage, etc… Hermione prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin. En sortant du magasin , ils virent au loin Ginny et Neville qui la regardait. Harry et Ron devaient déjà être partis. Elle supplia son cousin et sa sœur de transplaner immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas la force de les affronter et de leur avouer sa nouvelle vie aujourd'hui.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Hermione alla ranger ses achats dans sa chambre et alla s'enfermer à la bibliothèque, chose qu'elle faisait toujours à Poudlard quand elle était stressée. A 17h30, Pansy vint la chercher pour qu'elles se préparent ensemble. Hermione partit prendre un bain, et quand elle en sortit, Pansy était déjà dans sa chambre avec toutes ses affaires. Elle coiffa Hermione d'un chignon sophistiqué parsemé de pierres bleues nuit, elles se maquillèrent et enfilèrent leurs tenues et leurs bijoux.

Amélia entra dans la chambre et pleura en voyant les filles.

- Vous êtes magnifiques les filles. Venez dans mes bras.

Elles allèrent se blottir dans les bras de leur tante .

- Bonne chance pour ce soir, nous partons dans 5 min.

Elles descendirent les escaliers. Marc et blaise étaient déjà là , habillés avec beaucoup d'élégance .

Ils transplanèrent au manoir Malfoy. Il n'était pas très diffèrent de celui des Zabini. Le portail était très haut, et noir. Un elfe vint leur ouvrir. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et on leur indiqua une pièce vide, où se trouvaient 3 portes. Il y en avait une pour les filles, une pour les garçons et une pour les parents . Hermione et Pansy se regardèrent et entrèrent main dans la main dans la pièce des filles qui ressemblait à un salon , rouge , très cosy. Il y avait une dizaine de filles issues de familles de sang pur anglaises, françaises et allemandes. Une fois que tout le monde fût arrivé, les filles enfilèrent leur anneau à leur doigt. Ceux-ci devinrent doré, et le nom de leur fiancé se grava. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et le nom qu'elle lut la pétrifia , tellement qu'elle s'évanouit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Hermione se réveilla sur un sofa dans une petite pièce ronde. 4 personne étaient penchées sur elle. Se souvenant qu'elle s'était évanouie en apprenant qui était son fiancé, elle sentit le malaise revenir. Comment ses parents avaient puent la fiancer à Drago Malfoy ? Sa tante, son oncle, Pansy et Blaise étaient là. Blaise demanda aux autres de le laisser seul avec Hermione. Il leur promit de la ramener à la fête dès qu'elle se sentirait mieux.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir Hermione. Je sais que Drago a été odieux avec toi, chose que je ne cautionne pas, mais c'est mon meilleur ami et je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, malgré ses défauts. Il saura prendre soin de toi et être un bon mari Hermione, crois-moi.

Hermione se blottit contre son cousin.

- Amélia et Pansy m'ont promise que je serais heureuse avec mon fiancé. J'en doute de plus en plus.

Blaise l'écarta doucement de lui, la prit pas les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Fais-moi confiance Hermione, je te promets que tu seras heureuse.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Aller, sèche tes larmes, il faut que nous retournions dans la salle de bal, tu dois rencontrer ton fiancé et ta belle famille.

Pendant qu'elle se remaquillait et effaçait toute trace de larme, elle le questionna.

- Et toi, qui est ta fiancée ?

- Milicent Bulstrode.

Hermione se souvint d'un Serpentarde qu'elle avait vu en première année, brune et assez ronde. Celle-ci s'était bien embelli avec les années.

- Et Pansy ?

- Théodore Nott. Elle est assez satisfaite.

- On peut y aller.

Hermione saisit le bras de son cousin qui la mena vers la salle de bal. C'était une pièce gigantesque , tout pourpre et or avec d'énorme lustres et chandeliers en or. Chaque jeune fille faisait connaissance avec sa nouvelle belle famille. Plus aucune jeune fille ne portait d'anneau en argent au bout d'une chaine mais toutes portaient un anneau en or à leur doigt, Hermione comprise.

Blaise la mena vers les Malfoy. Lucius et Narcissa la regardaient en souriant . Ils avaient surement toujours suent qu'il elle était .

- Bienvenue dans notre demeure et dans notre famille jeune fille. Je me présente, je suis Lucius Malfoy, et voici ma femme Narcissa. J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà Drago.

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Drago avait l'air d'un petit garçon entre ses parents. Il ne la regardait pas d'un air dégouté comme d'habitude mais plutôt d'un air désolé. Hermione ne le reconnaissait pas .

Un salon avait été aménagé dans un coin de la pièce pour permettre aux couples de faire connaissance. Pansy y était déjà avec Théodore et elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Drago et Hermione s'y installèrent . C'est Drago qui engagea la conversation.

- Bon Hermione, je sais qu'on se s'est jamais vraiment entendu tous les deux et je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'avais dit et fait durant toutes ces années.

Hermione eu l'impression que Blaise était venu briefer Drago avant de venir la chercher.

- Tu n'étais pas celle que je pensais alors si tu acceptes de me laisser une seconde chose, je te propose que l'on reprenne tout à zéro.

S'ensuivi une longue réflexion de la part d'Hermione. Elle non plus n'était plus celle qu'elle avait pensé être pendant des années. Elle se dit que Blaise et Pansy était très sympathique malgré l'image qu'elle avait d'eux avant de les rencontrer. Ensuite, cette année, elle n'aurait plus ses amis à Poudlard, elle n'aurait plus que sa famille, cela lui fit prendre conscience que sa vie avait vraiment changée et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Elle n'aurait pas à avouer sa nouvelle vie à Ron et à Harry. Enfin, elle savait qu'elle devrait passer toute sa vie avec Drago, autant ne pas compliquer les choses dès le début.

- C'est d'accord.

Elle lui sourit et lui serra la main. Drago lui fit un petit sourire timide. Elle savait que les regards de Marc, Amélia, Pansy et Blaise étaient fixés sur eux à ce moment. Elle se dit que en plus d'avoir toutes ces raisons qui l'avait poussées à accepter, elle venait de faire plaisir à sa famille.

- Donc ce manoir est le tien ?

- Oui, tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

- Avec plaisir.

Il l'entraina dans le manoir. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à celui des Zabini, mais en plus grand et encore plus luxueux, avec deux cuisines, quatre salons et une dizaine de suites. Quand ils revinrent dans la salle de bal, Pansy l'entraine sur un canapé.

- Alors raconte.

- Et bien j'étais furax tout à l'heure. Blaise m'a parlé, m'a demandé de lui faire confiance concernant Drago. J'ai donc suivi son conseil et nous avons décidé de tout reprendre à zéro. Je veux commencer une nouvelle vie.

Pansy sourit.

- Et toi avec Théodore ?

- Oh et bien nous étions déjà amis alors je suis contente, et lui aussi. Il est charmant.

- Tu vas devenir une Nott ma chérie.

- Et toi une Malfoy.

Hermione grimaça et elles éclatèrent de rire. La soirée se passa bien. Hermione passa beaucoup de temps avec son cousin et sa sœur . Elle dansa un peu avec Drago et aussi avec son cousin. Pansy resta scotchée à Théo. Hermione était vraiment contente pour elle.

La soirée se finit et tout le monde rentra chez soi. Hermione alla se poser sur son lit après avoir enfilé une nuisette et elle réfléchit en regardant le ciel étoilé. Elle avait beaucoup changée , cela était certain, mais elle s'adaptait à sa vie, au monde qui changeait lui aussi, à sa famille et à son nouveau statut. Elle sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais penser autant, mais cela lui convenait pour l'instant. Et Drago avait été galant et gentil ce soir. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain , elle se leva tard, pris une douche et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle retrouva Blaise et Pansy dans la cuisine et … Drago.

- Alors Drago, tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

Il lui sourit.

- Et non raté, ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu.

Elle fit une mine boudeuse .

- Je suis venu passer le reste des vacances avec ton cousin, donc chez toi.

L'heure du courrier était arrivé. Un hiboux apporta 4 lettres, toutes portant le blason de Poudlard. Les 4 jeunes gens ouvrirent leur enveloppe. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent se sourirent.

A vos rewiews :)

Je posterais encore un chapitre ce soir, mais la semaine prochaine, cela risque d'être beaucoup moins régulier ( J'espère pouvoir en poster au moins un ) car je passe le bas, et le week end je part.

Gros bisous les Followers :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour tout vos rewiews, ca me fais très plaisir que vous aimiez mon histoire. A la fin de ce chapitre, vous allez me détester lol._

Chapitre 6

Pansy et Blaise qui avaient remarqué leur petit jeu, leur en demandèrent la raison. Sans un mot, ils sortirent leur insigne de préfet en chef . Pansy poussa un cri .

- Ah c'est génial , félicitations !

Blaise intervint.

- Oui c'est cool surtout que les préfets en chef doivent partager un appartement.

Il dit cela en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. Drago sourit et lança un regard pervers à Hermione qui lui tira la langue.

- Très mature comme attitude Mme Je-sais-tout.

A ces mots, Hermione se renfrogna. Drago vit qu'il avait fait une gaf. Il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras mais celle-ci lui tourna le dos.

- Aller Hermione, je suis désolé, une vieille habitude, excuse-moi.

A ce moment-là, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard digne d'un Malfoy.

- D'accord, mais ma vengeance sera terrible.

Elle monta suivi de Pansy. Elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre pour parler et Hermione lança un Assurdiato pour que les garçons n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de venir écouter à la porte.

- Quesque tu compte faire ?

- Pendant une semaine , jusqu'à la rentrée, il va comprendre sa douleur, tu verras tout à l'heure.

1h après, quand les garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Blaise, ils furent surpris de se retrouver les fesses par terre en entrant dans la pièce. Hermione avait savonné l'entrée de la chambre. Elle apparut derrière eux avec un grand sourire.

- Je t'ai dit que je me vengerais. Et ce n'est que le début.

Blaise intervint.

- Et, Hermione, moi je t'ai rien fait alors si tu pouvais m'exclure de tes plans foireux ça m'arrangerais.

- Promis, j'essaierais cousin.

Elle retourna dans la chambre où était Pansy.

- Oh je vois. Tu es sadique Hermione, le pauvre Drago, il va souffrir.

- C'est ma façon de me venger pour ce matin, et toutes ces années.

La nuit suivante, Hermione alla maquiller Drago comme un clown pendant qu'il dormait. Quand il vint déjeuner le lendemain matin, tout le monde éclata de rire, Amélia et Marc y compris.

Le lendemain se fut un seau de jus d'orange sur la porte de la salle de bain qui se renversa sur Drago. Ce fût ce genre de blagues jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée. Ce jours-là, Pansy et Hermione écoutèrent à la porte de la chambre de leur cousin, où Blaise et Drago discutaient.

- Elle va me rendre dingue ta cousine.

Blaise rigola.

- Tu l'a bien cherché vieux, elle se venge pour toutes ces années.

- J'espère qu'elle a pas l'intention de faire durer ça, sinon ma vie va devenir un enfer. Enfin en tout cas, je suis content, je l'aime bien, elle n'est pas du tout celle que je pensais. Et puis je dois avouer qu'elle est très jolie.

Hermione rougit derrière la porte.

- J'espère qu'elle arrêtera ses blagues avant la rentrée .

Hermione ouvrit la porte et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés, avec un petit sourire.

- Au moins, ça t'aura servi de leçon.

Elle courut faire un câlin à Drago. Elle s'était vraiment amusée cette semaine. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et Pansy alla se blottir dans les bras de son cousin.

- Alors comme ça, tu me trouve jolie ?

Drago qui se rendit compte qu'elle avait aussi entendu cette partie de la conversation rougit.

- C'est la première fois que je vois un Malfoy rougir.

- Et la dernière fois.

Celui-ci la chatouilla pour se venger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Pansy intervint.

- Bon il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille faire nos valises.

Chacun partit dans sa chambre. Hermione sorti une valise et y fourra la moitié de ses nouvelles tenues, 3 robes de soirées, environ 5 paires de chaussures, toutes ces affaires de cours et tout son nécessaire de beauté. Depuis qu'elle était une sang-pur, elle faisait beaucoup plus attention à son apparence, donc avait une garde de robe beaucoup plus fournit qu'avant.

Avec tout cela, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer sa valise et … elle galérer, on pouvait le dire. A ce moment-là , elle vit que Drago était à l'entrée de sa chambre, entrain de la regarder, amusé, se démener avec sa valise.

- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider peut-être ?

Hermione lui tira la langue mais il la rejoignit quand même et en 30 secondes, sa valise était bouclée.

- Voilà miss.

- Merci.

- Bon on se voit tout à l'heure au diner.

Il sortit de la chambre et Hermione se prépara pour le diner. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Marc annonça :

- Demain, nous ne pourrons pas vous accompagner à la gare, donc vous transplannerez. Missy s'occuperas de vos valises.

A la fin du repas, Hermione partit lire à la bibliothéque. Quand elle entra, Marc était déjà là, assis dans un fauteuil. Elle s'installa avec un livre dans un canapé à côté de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes et rompit le silence.

- Mon oncle, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Quand je suis arrivée ici, vous m'avez bien dit que mes parents avaient été tués par des membres de l'Ordre ?

- C'est exact.

- Savez-vous qui ils sont ?

Marc hésita.

- Oui je le sais.

- Pouvez-vous me le dire ?

- Cela ne vas pas te plaire Hermione.

- Je veux savoir, s'il vous plait.

- Très bien.

_Finalement j'ai trouvé le moyen de m'arranger pour vous poster un chapitre par jour, alors, à demain ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yuki : Ravi de t'avoir fait changer d'avis sur les Dramione :)_

Chapitre 7

- L'homme qui a tué ton père est Mr Weasley, et celui qui a tué ta mère est Sirius Black.

Hermione eu envie de crier. Celui qui avait tué sa mère était le parrain de son meilleur ami. Elle se dit que le sort avait bien faire les choses et l'avait venger, puisque Bellatrix Lestrange avait tué cet homme. Et savoir que l'homme qui avait tué son père était le père de son autre meilleur ami…

Elle s'enfuit en courant de la bibliothèque. Elle croisa Blaise dans le couloir qui menait à leurs chambres.

- Hermione , quesqu'il t'arrive ?

- Marc… Mes parents… Weasley… Black.

Blaise l'entraina dans sa chambre et la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

- Calme toi, raconte-moi.

- J'ai demandé à ton père qui avait tué mes parents, et j'ai appris que c'était le père de Ron qui avait tué mon père et Sirius Black qui avait tué ma mère .

Blaise paraissait stupéfait. Seul Pansy, avec Marc et Amélia, savaient qui avait tué Shannon et Jules Parkinson. Et Pansy n'avait jamais rien voulu lui dire à ce sujet.

- Tu te rend compte que j'ai passé tous mes étés dans la maison du meurtrier de mon père et que j'ai aidé le meurtrier de ma mère ?!

Elle était en pleure, secoué de sanglots. Blaise la coucha dans son propre lit et vint se coucher contre elle. La nuit fût mouvementée. Hermione fit 2 ou 3 cauchemars et se réveillait à chaque fois en pleur. En se réveillant le matin, Hermione avait de grosses cernes et les yeux encore rougi. Blaise et elle descendirent déjeuner avec Pansy et Drago. Personne ne parlait et Hermione mangeait peu.

- Quesqu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de bruit .

Hermione partit sans dire un mot. La chambre de Drago étant la chambre voisine de celle de Blaise, Drago avait dût entendre les pleurs d'Hermione .

- Ba , Quesque j'ai dit ?

- Tu pouvais pas savoir. Hermione n'est pas bien et je ne te conseil pas d'insister, elle t'en parlera surement elle-même.

- Ok bon, je vais finir ma valise.

Drago monta. Pansy se rapprocha de Blaise.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle a Hermione ? J'ai bien vu sa tête ce matin, elle a pleuré c'est évident.

- Hier soir, elle a demandé à Marc qui avait tué vos parents.

Pansy compris aussi tôt l'état d'Hermione.

- Je l'ai trouvé en pleur dans le couloir alors je l'ai emmené dans ma chambre et elle m'a raconté. Elle a dormi avec moi mais elle a fait des cauchemars. C'est ses pleurs que Drago a entendu.

- Oui ça doit la perturber énormément.

1h plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva en bas et ils transplanèrent à la gare. Il y avait beaucoup moins d'élève que d'habitude. Tous les nés moldus n'avaient pas puent revenir et d'autres n'étaient pas revenu par peur .

Ils montèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment. Au bout de 30 min, Alecto Carrow entra dans le compartiment et demanda à Pansy et Blaise de sortir pour parler aux préfets.

- Bonjour Miss Parkinson, Mr Malfoy. Vous êtes donc préfets en chef cette année. Miss Parkinson, quand vous arriverez à Poudlard, vous attendrez derrière les portes de la grande salle. Nous vous annoncerons, après les 1ers années et vous serez répartis. J'espère sincèrement que vous serez à Serpentard. En ce qui concerne vos devoirs, vous devrez faire des rondes tous les soirs et vous aurez un bal à organiser pour Noël. Une dernière chose, vous partagerez un appartement au 2ème étage. Le tableau de l'entrée représente vos deux anneaux entrelacés. Le mot de passe est « sang-pur ».

Alecto sortit. Hermione se dit que tout cela n'était pas très original. Blaise et Pansy revinrent et Hermione passa le reste du voyage à dormir sur les genoux de son cousin .

20 min avant l'arrivée, Blaise la réveilla pour qu'elle se change. Ils descendirent du train. Hermione et Drago menèrent les 1ers années vers les barques et il prirent ensuite une calèche avec Pansy et Blaise jusqu'au château. Arrivée devant l'entrée de la grande salle, Hermione resta là. Blaise , Pansy et Drago la prirent dans leurs bras. Elle fit un petit sourire timide à Drago avant qu'il entre.

Les 1ers années arrivèrent et furent répartis , cela dura une quinzaine de minutes . Rogue prit enfin la parole et annonça :

- Cette année, nous allons répartir une 7ème année. Miss Parkinson a appris qui elle était cet été et va donc repasser sous le choixpeau.

Hermione entra dans la salle. Elle vit que la table des serpentard était restée intact par rapport aux autres années mais dans les autres maisons, il y avait de nombreuses places vides, notamment chez les Poufsouffles. Hermione jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondor. Neville et Ginny la regardaient surpris. Elle ne pourrait pas leur expliquer. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle change de maison.

Quand elle arriva sur l'estrade, Alecto lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête et lui fit un petit sourire confiant. Le verdict fût sans appel.

- Serpentard.

On lui aurait dit ça i semaines, Hermione en aurait été malade, mais là, elle était heureuse. Elle rejoignit la maison de sa famille et de son fiancé. Elle s'installa entre lui et Blaise qui lui sourirent. De l'autre côté de Blaise était assise Milicent Bulstrode et en face d'elle étaient assis Pansy et Théo. Tout le monde l'accueilli chaleureusement. Elle était heureuse de revenir à Poudlard et tout cela lui fit oublier pour un moment l'évènement d'hier. Elle retrouva le sourire pour une partie de la soirée. Hermione remarqua qu'une majorité des Serpentarde de 7ème année était présente à la cérémonie des fiançailles chez les Malfoy. Les plus jeunes portaient l'anneau en argent au bout de leur chaine. Elle se sentit tout de suite intégrée chez les Serpentards. Le repas se passa bien. A la fin, Rogue annonça le nom des préfets et cela fit polémique. Deux Serpentards en tant que préfet était injuste mais ils furent vite calmé par les Carrow.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle ensemble. Drago et Hermione souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Blaise et Pansy qui se dirigèrent vers les cachots et ils montèrent aux deuxième étage.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Ginny et Neville. Hermione sentit la haine monter en elle quand elle vit Ginny qui la regardait de travers.

- Alors tu traine avec la racaille maintenant Hermione ?

- C'est toi qui dit ça, fille de meurtrier ?

- Tu mens, tu dis n'importe quoi !

Hermione se détourna et fondit en larme. Drago l'accompagna à leurs appartements. Ils s'installèrent dans un canapé et Hermione lui raconta. Epuisée par tout ça, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Drago, sur le canapé. Drago était désolé pour elle et il comprenait mieux sa réaction du matin. Il l'a porta jusqu'à sa chambre, la coucha et partit dans sa propre chambre.

_Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu. A demain ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolé pour le retard mais avec les épreuves du bac c'était compliqué. J'espère que ça va vous plaire._

Chapitre 8

Hermione se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était allongée dans un lit à baldaquin, dans une chambre blanche et verte. Dans cette chambre il y avait un bureau et une armoire et au font de la chambre se trouvait une porte. Quand Hermione l'ouvrit elle tomba sur la salle de bain . Elle se remémora les événements de la veille et se dit que Drago avait dut la coucher peu après qu'elle se soit endormi dans ses bras sur le canapé. Elle rougit à ce souvenir.

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qui lui restait 3 heures avant le début des cours. Elle se prépara, enfila son uniforme et décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait trouver au sujet de ses parents et de leur décès.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, elle vit qu'une nouvelle section avait été aménagée. Cette section regroupée tous les livres concernant la magie noire, de près ou de loin. Ceux-ci avaient été sorti de la réserve et désormais, tout le monde pouvait les consulter. Elle demanda à la bibliothécaire les registres de l'année où ses parents avaient fini leurs études à Poudlard. Elle les trouva, référencés dans les 7èmes années de Serpentard, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Shannon Greengass et Jules Parkinson. Son cœur se serra en voyant leurs photos. Ils étaient souriant et heureux et elle n'avait jamais pu les connaitre. La haine contre les Weasley remonta en elle mais elle se calma. Elle chercha ensuite les coupures de journaux concernant les meurtres et décès de son année de naissance et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle trouva l'article qui l'intéressait.

Celui-ci formulait le meurtre de ses parents sous une forme beaucoup plus avantageuse pour les Weasley et Black. Il désignait ceux-ci comme des « héros » ayant réussi à arrêter deux mangemorts. Elle était énervée mais elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qui avait écrit l'article. Rita Skeeters était la seule personne a pouvoir présenter un assassinat d'une façon aussi détachée. En fin de compte, Weasley et Black n'avait pas été condamné car cela était considéré seulement comme une arrestation ayant mal tournée. Elle trouvait cela injuste. Les Weasley et en particulier Arthur , devait payer pour le meurtre de son père.

Elle regarda sa montre. Le petit déjeuner allait être servi. Elle descendit et s'assit à côté de Drago qui lui fit une bise sur la joue. Il la regarda pour voir si elle allait mieux et , en réponse à sa question muette, elle lui répondit par un petit sourire. Elle ne voulait plus se morfondre, elle avait accepté le fait que Arthur Weasley était un meurtrier et n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, celle de venger ses parents.

- Tu es parti tôt ce matin ?

- Oui je me suis réveillée tôt alors je suis allée à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur mes parents et sur leur décès .

- Ah, Et alors ?

- Rita Skeeters a présentée cela comme une banale arrestation de mangemorts , ayant mal tournée.

- C'est injuste !

- Oui ça l'est.

Elle ne dit pas à Drago qu'elle avait l'intention de venger ses parents. Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent. Drago et Hermione distribuèrent leurs emplois du temps a tout le monde et les élèves furent surpris de voir que leur matière « Défense contre les forces du mal » avait été remplacé par « Forces du Mal » . Hermione se dit que Poudlard ressemblait de plus en plus à la description que Viktor Krum lui avait faite de Durmstrang . Les Serpentards étaient ravis mais les autres maisons paraissaient dépitées , surtout en voyant le nom du professeur qui enseignait cette matière.

Les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours. Cette année, ils ne partageaient leurs cours avec aucune autre maison, mais les trois autres maisons étaient ensemble dans tous les cours, du fait de leur sous-effectif. Arrivés devant la porte, le professeur , Amycus Carrow leur sourit et ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours .

- Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous allons regarder le programme de cette année . Etant donné que vous êtes en dernière année, vous allez apprendre à vous battre et apprendre quelques sortilèges de magie noire. Dans les classes inférieures , nous nous contentons des sort mineurs de combat et d'une introduction à la magie noire cette année. Vous allez de ce fait devoir être extrêmement performant.

Amycus leur distribua le programme et ils en parlèrent pendant toute l'heure . Au premiers trimestre, ils étudieraient des sorts mineurs de combat qu'Hermione connaissait déjà. Le deuxième trimestre serait consacré à des sortilèges plus dangereux comme le Sectusempra. Enfin , au troisième trimestre , ils étudieraient les sortilèges impardonnables et les pratiqueraient. Ces sortilèges devenaient légaux étant donné que Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du ministère de la magie.

A la fin du cours, Amycus demanda à Hermione de rester. Pansy fit un sourire à Hermione et sortit. Alecto entra et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Hermione se demandait pourquoi ils voulaient lui parler.

- Assied toi Hermione. Tu dois te demander pourquoi nous voulons te parler ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Tout d'abord, sache que nous étions très amis avec tes parents. Ton père, de par sa famille maternelle était notre cousin. Nous sommes désolé que tu n'ait pas put les connaitre mais nous sommes très fiers que tu ait appris qui tu étais et que tu sois à Serpentard.

Hermione comprenait mieux l'attitude d'Alecto dans le train et lors de se cérémonie de répartition.

- Il faut que l'on te dise. A ta naissance, tes parents m'ont désignés comme ta marraine .

Hermione sourit. Elle fut heureuse de savoir qu'il lui restait plus de famille qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Amycus est le parrain de ta sœur mais ça, elle le sait depuis toujours.

Elle comprenait également mieux le petit sourire de Pansy en sortant du cours. Elle savait . Alecto vint la serrer dans ses bras .

- En tout cas, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Mes appartements se trouvent au même étage que les tiens. Ils se trouvent derrière un tableau qui représente un corbeau.

Amycus intervint.

- Maintenant, file à ton prochain cours, sinon tu vas être en retard.

Alecto la raccompagna à la porte et avant de se séparer, celle-ci lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Et bonne chance avec le fils Malfoy.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

La matinée se passa sans encombre. Tous les cours étaient restées les mêmes. Hermione avait hâte de voir son cours d'Etude des moldus qui allait sûrement changer étant donné que le professeur était Alecto Carrow, sa marraine.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner, en compagnie de Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore que sa sœur ne quittait plus. A ce moment, ils croisèrent Ginny et Neville. Ginny avait reçu un hibou de ses parents ce matin en réponses aux questions qu'elles se posait sur son père suite à sa rencontre avec Hermione la veille.

- Et Parkinson, je me suis renseignée, mon père n'est pas un meurtrier, il n'a fait qu'arrêter un mangemort, cela s'est juste mal passé.

- Tu trouves ça normal de tuer un homme juste parce qu'il a été surpris en train d'espionner. Ton père est un meurtrier ma pauvre Ginny. Il ne mérite pas de vivre.

Ginny pleura de rage et s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione. Drago intervint.

- Je ne te conseil pas de la toucher Weasley.

- Tu la défend maintenant la fouine ? Hermione ne t'inspirait pas cette sympathie par le passée.

- Elle a changé et elle n'est pas celle que je pensais alors je te conseil de ne plus l'approcher Weasley.

- Elle n'est qu'une traitresse.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Miss Weasley je vous défend de parler sur ce ton a miss Parkinson. Vous aurez une retenue ce soir avec Mr Rusard pour votre comportement.

C'était Alecto qui était intervenue.

- Maintenant allez déjeuner et je ne veux plus de scène de ce genre.

Ginny fusilla Hermione du regard et ils partirent s'assoir à la table des Serpentard.

- Merci Drago de m'avoir défendu.

- C'est normal, c'est mon devoir.

Hermione se posa des questions. Avait-il fait cela parce qu'il l'appréciait ou uniquement parce que c'était son « devoir » de fiancé ? Hermione espérait que sa première hypothèse était la bonne.

Après le repas , ils allèrent en Etude des moldus. Alecto ne critiqua pas les moldus comme beaucoup s'y attendait et elle ne modifia pas la matière. Elle expliqua seulement que l'intégration d'enfant de moldus dans la société magique n'était pas facile car bien souvent ceux-ci se sentaient diviser entre deux mondes (Hermione se sentit concerné même si maintenant elle savait qu'elle était une sang-pur et qu'elle avait désormais mis sa vie moldus de côté) et que ceux-ci présentés souvent des troubles du comportements sur le long terme a moins qu'ils décident de couper les ponts avec leur famille et leur vie moldue, ce qui était très rare. Il était donc inutile et dangereux d'enseigner la magie à des enfants pour qu'ils redeviennent de simple moldus ou qu'ils deviennent malade mentaux. L'aversion des moldus qu'avait les sang-pur n'était pas exactement celle que les gens pensaient. Le ministère ( désormais dirigé par les sang-pur) travaillaient donc sur une façon de retirer toute trace de magie chez les enfants de moldus, ce qui aiderait également à conserver la discrétion de leur monde. Elle expliqua que les gens qui favorisaient l'intégration d'enfants de moldus dans la société magique étaient égoïstes parce qu'ils couraient a la perte de ces enfants. Hermione trouvait le cours très intéressant.

La fin de la journée se déroula sans incident notable et après le diner, une fois remontés dans leurs appartements, Hermione voulu questionner Drago sur l'incident du midi.

- Drago, je voulais savoir, tu sais pour ce midi, avec Ginny ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as dit que tu m'avais défendu parce que c'était ton « devoir ». Je voulais savoir si… c'était uniquement pour ça ?

- Oui et parce que je t'apprécie.

Drago lui dit cela simplement, sans la regarder. Hermione était déçue intérieurement.

- Ok, Bon je vais faire ma ronde, à tout à l'heure.

Elle erra dans les couloirs sans but précis. Elle réprimanda quelques élèves de première année qui testaient les limites, comme chaque année, et fit tous les étages comme ça. En retournant à ses appartements, elle senti une présence derrière elle. Avant même d'avoir pu réagir, elle fut projetée violemment contre le mur et une baguette vint se plaquer contre sa gorge.

C'était Ginny . Elle avait profité de sa retenue pour s'éclipser et attaquer Hermione.

- Plus jamais tu n'insulteras ma famille Parkinson. Mon père a bien fait de tuer ton père . Les mangemorts ne mérite pas de vivre.

Hermione était hors d'elle . Elle lui cracha au visage. Ginny s'essuya le visage et lui lança un Sectusempra.

- Au moins, les cours de ces mangemorts m'auront servis.

Elle la laissa comme ça par terre dans le couloir et partit avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Drago était dans sa chambre. Il se posait des questions sur sa relation avec Hermione. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire la vérité quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait défendu. En réalité, cela faisait deux jours qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour elle mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire et il ne savait même pas si c'était réciproque. Hermione était donc partie faire sa ronde et… elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Elle était partie il y a plus de 3h. Il partit donc voir si il la trouvait .

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Hermione gisait inconsciente, dans son sang au bout du couloir. Il se précipita vers elle. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il la prit dans ses bras et couru vers l'infirmerie.

- Mme Pomfresh, Vite, Hermione, elle a été agressée.

L'infirmière s'approcha du lit où Drago l'avait déposé et commença à l'examiner.

- Allez prévenir le directeur, vite.

Drago monta les escaliers et entra sans prévenir dans le bureau de Rogue ou celui-ci était avec Alecto. Il leur raconta ce qui était à Hermione et ils descendirent à l'infirmerie en lui demandant d'avertir Blaise et Pansy. Il descendit donc au cachot et fonça dans la chambre des garçons de 7ème année.

- Blaise vite réveille-toi, Hermione s'est fait agressée , elle est à l'infirmerie.

Blaise se leva d'un bond et couru vers l'infirmerie. Drago toqua ensuite à la chambre des filles et c'est Milicent qui lui ouvrit.

- Mili, s'il te plait réveille Pansy et dit lui de nous rejoindre Blaise et moi à l'infirmerie.

Il repartit à l'infirmerie où un attroupement s'était formé autour de Hermione. Rogue réconfortait Alecto qui pleurait. L'infirmière finit d'examiner Hermione et leur annonça :

- Elle va s'en sortir. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle est hors de danger. Elle devra rester aliter plusieurs jours.

Pansy arriva à ce moment. On lui expliqua la situation et tout le monde fut soulagé de savoir qu'elle était hors de danger. Rogue questionna les adolescents.

- Quelqu'un en voulait-il à Miss Parkinson ?

C'est Alecto qui répondit.

- Ginny Weasley. Il y a eu une altercation ce matin. Je suis intervenue et je l'ai collée ce soir avec Mr Rusard. Hermione avait appris que c'était Arthur Weasley qui avait tué son père. Je suis persuadée qu'elle a profité de sa retenue dans les couloirs pour attaquer Hermione .

- Bien, nous allons vérifier ça. Drago, je vous demanderais désormais de toujours faire vos rondes à deux. Cela sera plus prudent.

- Bien professeur.

Tout le monde à l'exception de Drago retourna se coucher après avoir demandé à l'infirmière de les prévenir en cas de changement de l'état de santé d'Hermione. Drago décida de dormir à l'infirmerie aux côté d'Hermione, chose que l'infirmière ne lui refusa pas.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, j'aurais dus t'accompagner. Je ne te laisserais plus, je te le promet. Je… Je t'aime .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Hermione se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle se souvenait de l'agression de Ginny et supposa dans qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Une multitude de potions étaient posées sur sa table de chevet et de l'autre côté, assit sur une chaise, Drago dormait. Cela lui fit plaisir qu'il soit resté et qu'il l'ait veillé. Elle lui serra la main doucement et il ouvrit les yeux.

- Hermione, tu es réveillée ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut te laisser aller faire la ronde toute seule, j'ai été nul. Raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

- En revenant à nos appartements, Ginny m'a attaquée à cause de ce matin et du fait que je sois une fille de mangemorts.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Elle m'a lancée un Sectusempra et elle est partit. A partir de là, je ne me souviens de rien.

- Oui tu as perdu connaissance. Je trouvais que tu étais partie depuis longtemps alors je suis allé te chercher et je t'ai vu blessée au bout de couloir.

Il ne voulait pas angoisser Hermione en lui racontant qu'il l'avait vraiment vu, baignant dans son sang.

- Pansy et Blaise sont au courant, ainsi que Rogue et ta marraine. Elle a tout de suite devinée que c'était Ginny Weasley.

- Oui c'est évident.

- En tout cas tu sais Hermione j'ai réfléchit, si je t'ai défendu ce matin, ce n'est pas parce que je t'apprécie.

Hermione baissa le regard, déçue.

- C'est parce que je t'aime Hermione.

Elle releva vivement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère.

- Je crois aussi que je ressent quelque chose pour toi.

Drago se leva, se pencha sur elle et il l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- Enfaite je ne crois pas.

Ce fût à Drago de s'éloigner , déçue. Elle sourit.

- J'en suis sûre. Je t'aime Drago Malfoy.

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Rendors toi. Tu dois te reposer.

Hermione hocha la tête et se rendormit, la main dans celle de Drago.

Ce matin, quand Mme Pomfresh vint voir Hermione, elle fut heureuse de voir que celle-ci s'était réveillée. Drago était resté et discutait tranquillement avec elle quand le directeur entra.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Je viens vous avertir que je viens de voir Miss Weasley et après avoir testé sa baguette, j'ai vu que c'était bien elle qui vous avez agressée. Elle est donc en train de faire ses bagages. Je l'ai renvoyée.

Drago et Hermione hochèrent la tête, heureux de savoir qu'elle payée même si Drago trouvait cela trop léger comme punition.

- Drago, désormais il faudrait que vous alliez en cours étant donné que Miss Parkinson est hors de danger et qu'elle est réveillée. Quand à vous, Miss, vous pourrez sortir de l'infirmerie et reprendre les cours dans une semaine.

Pendant cette semaine, Drago passa tout son temps libre à l'infirmerie. Il ramenait les cours à Hermione et allait lui emprunter des livres à la bilbiothèque.

Celle-ci s'ennuyait à l'infirmerie, elle avait hâte de sortir, surtout que les potions de l'infirmière l'épuisaient.

Drago et Hermione n'avaient rien dit pour l'instant à Blaise et Pansy sur leur nouvelle relation.

Le matin de sa sortir de l'infirmerie, Drago vint la chercher pour l'emmener à la grande salle pour aller petit déjeuner. Ils entrèrent main dans la main et Pansy sauta sur Hermione.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenue. C'était calme sans toi.

Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Et je vois que ta relation avec Drago a évolué.

- Oui, nous sommes ensemble.

Pansy cria.

- Hourra !

Tout le monde la regarda et elle rougit.

La vie reprit son cours à Poudlard. La relation entre Hermione et Drago était encore fragile et timide mais ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Un soir de la fin du mois d'Octobre, où Hermione était blottit contre Drago sur le canapé, un hibou vint se poser sur la table basse. La lettre portait le cachet des Zabini. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire. A ce moment, Pansy entra en trombe dans leurs appartements.

- Toi aussi tu as reçu la lettre.

Hermine secoua l'enveloppe.

- Oui, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Non je ne sais pas, on verra ça demain.

Les Zabini les prévenaient qu'elle , sa sœur et leurs fiancés devaient rentrer au manoir demain pour la soirée et la nuit. Ils avaient quelque chose à leur annoncer.

- Oui, j'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave.

Drago savait de quoi les Zabini voulaient parler avec Hermione et Pansy mais il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, surtout Hermione.

- J'ai déjà était voir Rogue, il nous a donné l'autorisation.

- Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les mariages ?

- Je ne sais pas , peut-être bien. On ferais mieux d'aller dormir pour être en forme pour demain.

Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, Hermione embrassa Drago et partit se coucher. Drago resta affalé dans le canapé pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas comment Hermione allait prendre la nouvelle. Il verrait bien demain.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent en cours le matin mais étaient dispensés l'après-midi pour pouvoir se préparer et partir . Après avoir préparé les affaires pour la nuit, ils sortirent du château et transplanèrent.

Missy vint les accueillir au portail et les fit entrer.

- Bienvenue les enfants.

C'était Amélia.

- Allez vous installer, nous dinons dans 2 heures.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre et fût heureuse de la retrouver et de retrouver son lit où elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle s'habilla d'une robe blanche, lui arrivant au genoux, mis un collier en perle et se fit un chignon. Elle sortit dans le couloir. Drago était là, devant sa chambre.

- Tu es belle Hermione.

- Merci.

Elle l'embrassa et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Descendons, Pansy et Théo sont déjà en bas.

Ils descendirent et arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Tout d'abord, parlons des mariages. Nous avons fixé des dates et cela approche. Il va falloir commencer à les préparer. Théodore et Pansy , le vôtre aura lieu en février.

Pansy et Théo se regardèrent et se sourire.

- Quand à vous, Hermione et Drago, nous avons parlé avec Lucius et Narcissa et il aura lieu pendant les vacances de Noël.

Cela semblait tôt mais Hermione savait que cela arriverait alors la date importait peu. Elle était chaque jours un peu plus sûre de ses sentiments pour Drago. Elle lui serra la main sous la table.

- Nous avons réussi à négocier avec Severus une semaine de congés milieu novembre pour tout organiser. Vous rentrerez donc au manoir avec Blaise. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui car son mariage se fera plus tard, il n'y a pas lieu de s'en inquiéter pour l'instant.

Hermione pensait que l'annonce qu'avait à leur faire les Zabini était celle-ci et ne se posa pas plus de questions. A la fin de repas, ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon où Hermione avait fait la connaissance de Marc.

- Hermione, Pansy nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. Comme vous le savez, ou l'avez deviné, nous faisons partis des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione s'en doutait, elle le laissa continuer.

- Maintenant que vous êtes majeures et fiancées, le seigneur des Ténèbres souhait vous avoir dans ses rangs. Nos familles ont toujours était proches du Lord et tous leurs membres ont fait partis des fidèles du Seigneur. Voyez cela comme une façon de servir la communauté magique.

Hermione et Pansy étaient bouche bée. Pansy savait que cela arriverait un jour mais elle ne pensait pas que cela se ferait aussi tôt.

- Les garçons font déjà parties de ses rangs. Il les a recruté à leur 16ème anniversaire comme tous les garçons de nos familles.

Drago regardait Hermione d'un air désolé et Théo en faisait de même avec Pansy. Les jumelles se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord d'un regard.

- Nous avons besoin de réfléchir.

Elle partirent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Pansy prit la parole.

- Je savais que cela arriverait mais je ne pensais pas que cela se ferait si tôt.

- Oui j'avais des doutes mais je n'étais sûre de rien. D'un autre côté, ce n'est plus un groupement illégal , maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres est au pouvoir. Et je crois que ce qu' Alecto a expliquée en Etude des moldus m'a aidée à mieux comprendre leur idéologie. Je dois aussi t'avouer que j'ai un projet depuis quelques temps.

Hermione lui expliqua son désir de vengeance et Pansy prit partie au projet en promettant que cela resterait entre elles.

- Je vois que les rejoindre nous aidera à le réaliser. Et puis Drago, Blaise et Théo y sont déjà.

- Oui, je crois que notre décision est prise.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Les filles redescendirent en souriant et entrèrent dans le salon. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elles. Elles se prirent la main.

- Nous sommes d'accord.

- C'est une bonne décision les filles. Cela ne pourra que vous être bénéfique. Le Lord a déjà prévu une date. Vous recevrez la marque pendant la semaine de novembre où vous reviendrez au manoir. Cela se fera au manoir du Lord.

- D'accord.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher. Avant que Drago rentre dans sa chambre, Hermione le retint par la main.

- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

Drago était surpris. Il savait qu'Hermione était timide.

- Bien sûr.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et ils allèrent se coucher. Hermione passa une superbe nuit dans les bras de son amoureux. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et ils sentaient que rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

Le lendemain matin, Drago, Pansy, Théo et Hermione durent se réveiller tôt pour être à l'heure pour les cours à Poudlard. Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se lever après cette nuit. Ils se préparèrent et transplanèrent à Poudlard. Ils reprirent les cours et aucun événement ne vint perturber le calme de la vie à Poudlard.

Novembre arriva vite, et le froid avec lui. Nous étions la veille de leur départ pour le manoir Zabini. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les 5 dans l'appartement des préfets pour discuter.

- Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé quand vous êtes rentrés dans les rangs du Lord ?

C'est Drago qui répondit.

- Tous les jeunes hommes des familles de sang-pur de 16 ans étaient convoqués dans le manoir du Lord et on se succédait devant lui pour recevoir la marque. A la suite de cela, il nous a donné notre première mission.

- Et quelle était-elle ?

- Un meurtre.

Les filles frissonnèrent.

- Et nous auront à faire de même ?

- Je ne pense pas . En général ce genre de … tâche est confiée aux hommes. Au femmes il confie en général des missions d'espionnage ou d'infiltration. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire.

Il parlèrent ensuite des mariages. Les filles papotaient robes et les garçons parlaient de la fête. A la fin de la soirée, Pansy, Blaise et Théo retournèrent dans les cachots et Drago et Hermione allèrent se coucher. Depuis la nuit au manoir, ils dormaient toutes les nuits ensemble et n'utilisaient par conséquent plus qu'une chambre, celle d'Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, ils bouclèrent les valises et transplanèrent au manoir. Arrivé là-bas ils s'installèrent et allèrent déjeuner . Amélia prit la parole pour leur annoncer le programme de la semaine.

- Vous allez avoir une semaine très chargée. Aujourd'hui vous êtes libre mais à partir de demain, étant donné que nous serons lundi, nous allons commencer à préparer les mariages. Lundi, Pansy, Hermione, Narcissa, Mme Nott et moi allons acheter les tenues de mariage des filles et les nôtre. Quand à vous les garçons, vous irez acheter les vôtre avec Lucius, Marc et Mr Nott. Mardi nous irons commander les alliances et les fleurs, Mercredi nous nous occuperons de la décoration et des musiciens et jeudi du traiteur. Vendredi et Samedi vous aurez une surprise les filles. Enfin, dimanche après-midi, les filles vous recevrez la marque. Nous avons rendez-vous à 16h au manoir du Lord. Profitez de cette journée car la semaine va être épuisante.

L'après-midi Blaise, Drago et Théo profitèrent des derniers beaux jours pour s'entrainer au Quidditch pendant que les filles parlaient de leurs mariages.

Le lendemain était le jour du shopping. Les filles étaient excitées comme des puces, chose que les garçons ne comprenaient pas. Narcissa et Amélia les emmenèrent sur le chemin de traverse où elles rejoignirent Mme Nott. Elles y allèrent en tout début d'après-midi pour avoir le temps. Tout d'abord elles s'occupèrent des robes de mariées des filles. Pansy trouva une longue robe blanche, avec une jupe pleine de dentelles fines, droite, ajustée à la taille par un flot vert qui descendait jusqu'au pieds. Hermione trouva une robe avec un fourreau plissé. Devant, la jupe arrivée au ras du sol et derrière, la traine s'étendait sur un mètre au sol. La robe n'avait pas de manche et avait un col en cœur. Le haut était un corset serti de perles. Elle était magnifique. Elles prirent chacune les sous-vêtements assortis pour la nuit suivante.

Ce fût au tour de Narcissa, Amélia et Mme Nott de trouver leurs robes pour les deux mariages. Narcissa trouva pour le mariage d'Hermione une robe longue, bleue nuit à manches courtes avec un col en V et pour le mariage de Pansy elle choisit une robe longue simple couleur argent. Amélia choisit des robes fantastiques pour les mariages de ses nièces. Celle pour le mariage d'Hermione était une longue robe rouge en mousseline ornée de nœuds à boucle et avait un col en V. Celle pour le mariage de Pansy était une robe dos nu verte avec une jupe très légère et un bijou en argent à la taille. Enfin Mme Nott prit une simple robe pour le mariage d'Hermione et une robe bustier violette et longue avec de la dentelle sous la poitrine pour celui de Pansy. Pendant que les mères essayaient, Pansy et Hermione discutaient.

- Pansy je voulais te demander. Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

- En Hermione ! Avec plaisir, je voulais aussi te le demander.

Hermione sourit.

- Et bien c'est évident, j'accepte !

Pansy la prit dans ses bras et les robes de demoiselle d'honneur furent donc aussi mises à l'ordre du jour. Hermione choisit pour Pansy une robe courte sans bretelles violette et Pansy choisit pour Hermione une robe rouge dos nu en mousseline qui lui arrivait en dessous du genoux, avec une jupe ample. Elles achetèrent ensuite tous les accessoires qui allaient avec leurs tenues et rentrèrent à 19h, contente de leurs achats. Les garçons étaient assis dans la cuisine à les attendre.

- Et bien vous en avez mis du temps.

- Oui mais vous ne serez pas déçus.

- Oui enfin tout de même, nous on a mis que 2h.

- Oui mais on est des filles, vous pouvez pas comprendre.

- On peut voir ?

- Hors de question, vous ne verrez rien avant le jour J.

Les filles s'étaient mises d'accord pour respecter la tradition. Elles rangèrent donc tous leurs achats dans le dressing d'Amélia. Drago questionna Hermione toute la soirée sur sa robe mais celle-ci ne lui dit rien.

Le lendemain ils allèrent tous choisirent les alliances. Théo et Pansy choisirent des anneaux en or, gravés de leurs noms et Hermione et Drago firent de même avec des anneaux en argent. Ils allèrent ensuite choisirent les fleurs . Tout au mariage de Hermione et Drago serait Blanc et rouge. Ils choisirent donc des centres de tables composés de fleurs blanches et rouges et ils firent de même avec le bouquet d'Hermione et les fleurs qui serviraient de décoration dans la salle de réception. Pansy et Blaise choisirent la même chose mais dans les tons jaunes et blancs . Cette journée était peu rempli et du cours ils rentrèrent tôt et les garçons purent s'entrainer pour le Quidditch. De même pour le lendemain et le jeudi où le choix de la déco et du traiteur se fit rapidement et où les filles choisirent toutes les deux les bizar'sisters pour animer leurs mariages . Le vendredi, Les filles étaient toutes excitées car c'était le jour de la surprise. Blaise, Drago et Théo était dans la confidence. Ils bandèrent donc les yeux des filles et ils transplanèrent tous ensemble. Une fois arrivée ils leurs enlevèrent leurs bandeaux et Amélia prit la parole.

- Voici nos cadeaux de mariage, un peu en avance.


	12. Chapter 12

_Désolé pour l'attente j'était en vacances et je n'écrivait plus, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

Chapitre 12

Les deux couples, Blaise et Amélia avaient transplanés dans une plaine, au milieu d'un parc. Ce parc était situé entre deux manoirs. Les filles crièrent et se ruèrent dans les bras d'Amélia en la remerciant.

- Celui de droite sera pour vous Hermione et Drago, quant à celui de gauche sera pour vous Pansy et Théo.

Elle chuchota à l'oreille des filles.

- Nous en avons réservé un, pas loin d'ici pour Blaise et Milicent.

Hermione demanda :

- Mais où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une campagne, à quelques kilomètres de Londres. Vous n'aurez le droit de rentrer dans vos manoirs que le soirs de vos mariages. Demain nous irons acheter le mobilier et la décoration. Les elfes se chargerons de tout mettre en place avant les mariages.

Le soir tout le monde se réunit dans la chambre d'Hermione ( et maintenant de Drago) pour discuter déco. Hermione et Drago voulaient du bleu, du blanc et de l'argent chez eux alors que Pansy et Blaise voulaient du vert , du noir et de l'or . Leur conversation dura jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, les filles partirent de bonne heure avec Amélia, Narcissa et Mme Nott faire les boutiques. Cela dura jusqu'à six heure. Meubler les manoirs de deux jeunes fiancés exigeantes n'était pas facile. Au diner , tout le monde était réuni autour de la table en chêne et Marc leur annonça que le lendemain, Pansy et Hermione recevrait la marque.

- Vous devez être prête à 15h30. Nous transplanerons directement au manoir du Lord. Vous devrez porter une robe blanche de votre choix, et avoir les cheveux attachés . Choisissez avec soin votre tenue . A 16h il vous recevra.

Le lendemain matin les filles étaient mi- excitées, mi- angoissées . Elles se demandaient quel serait leur première mission . A deux heure , elles montèrent se préparer . Hermione opta pour une robe fourreau bustier en satin avec une traine. Elle accommoda la tenue d'une parure en argent et d'escarpins . Missy la coiffa d'un chignon de soirée . Pansy quant à elle choisit une robe de cocktail avec un décolleté en V , jusqu'aux genoux, en taffetas, qu'elle agrémenta de sandales à talons et d'une parure en or. A 15H30 ils étaient tous réunit dans le hall et ils transplanèrent . Ils arrivèrent devant un grand portail noir, haut d'au moins 3métres et très sophistiqué . Un mangemort les fit entrer et ils durent marcher pendant au moins 10 minutes pour atteindre la porte du manoir. Le parc qui l'entourait était froid et triste.

Quand ils entrèrent ,elles virent que presque toutes les filles présente à la cérémonie des fiançailles étaient là, toutes en blanc . Elles attendirent un petit quart d'heure et Lucius apparut. Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une salle que l'on aurait pu qualifier de « salle du trône » , tout en longueur . Au fond de la pièce, assis dans un fauteuil, le Lord leur faisait face . Il était impressionnant, Hermione en eut froid dans le dos .

Les jeunes filles entrèrent et allèrent se poster contre le mur, 5 à droite, 5 à gauche, près du Lord. Les familles restèrent dans le fond. A ce moment Hermione remarqua que les familles des jeunes filles étaient toutes habillées de tenues de soirée noires et que l'initial de leur nom y était accroché en lettre d'argent .

Le Lord appela les filles, l'une après l'autre. Cela ressemblai un peu à la répartition à Poudlard . Chaque fille, angoissée, excitée, souriante ou non, se présentait au Lord, récitait ses engagements, s'agenouillait devant lui et recevait la marque . Cela finit par Hermione et Pansy . A la fin, les filles se mirent , toutes les 10 face au Lord et d'un coup de baguette, il colora leur robes de noir et les marqua de leur initiale.

- Vous êtes maintenant des mangemorts, mes fidèles servantes, vous devrez porter cette tenue à chaque cérémonie officielle. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Beaucoup de filles étaient encore en train de contempler le serpent qui dansait sur leur avant-bras . A la suite de la cérémonie, le Lord convoqua les filles par groupe de 2 ou 3 dans un petit salon pour leur confier leur première mission tandis que les familles et les autres filles assistées à un buffet dans la salle de bal.

Pansy, Hermione et Milicent furent les dernière à être convoquées . Elles entrèrent dans un salon aux tons verts et blanc , dans un style très français, Louis XVI. Le Lord était assis dans un fauteuil , derrière une table basse et il les invita à faire de même.

- Bienvenue parmi nous. Miss Parkinson je suis ravi de voir que vous avez découvert qui vous êtes et que vous ayez rejoint votre famille. Vous êtes toutes trois soient issues des plus grandes familles de sang pur britanniques, soient fiancées à leurs descendant, ou bien les deux. Je voudrais donc que vous soyez les leaders féminines de votre génération. Vous me représenterez face aux autres filles que vous avez vu aujourd'hui et aux plus jeunes qui arriveront plus tard. Vos fiancés ont déjà cette missions avec les jeunes hommes de leur âge . Par conséquent , vous aurez souvent des missions très importantes, voir les plus importantes. Vous guiderez mes jeunes recrues et leurs transmettrez mes ordres et missions.

Hermione comprit soudain pourquoi Drago était, depuis l'année dernière, surnommé le prince des serpentard. Cela était lié.

- On vous a sûrement dit que les femmes accomplissait souvent des missions d'espionnage ? Votre première mission sera donc d'aller espionner le QG de l'ordre du Phénix , car Miss Parkinson, je sais que de par vos anciennes amitiés, vous y avez accès. Je veux un rapport le weekend prochain. Bonne chance, vous pouvez rejoindre le banquet.

Les filles rejoignirent le banquet et firent par de leur première mission aux garçons. En début de soirée, Le seigneur des ténèbres fit une dernière apparition pour annoncer le nom des trois leaders féminines de la nouvelle génération. Blaise, Drago et Théo félicitèrent les filles.

Tout le monde rentra au manoir et fit ses bagages pour Poudlard. Le semaine de vacances était terminée. Ils devraient rattraper leur semaine d'absence . La vie calme du château reprendrait mais serait désormais ponctuée des missions pour le Lord.

Ils transplanèrent devant le château et allèrent directement se coucher. Les cours reprirent et Hermione s'étonna de ne pas avoir trop de mal à suivre. Trois jours passèrent comme ça.

Le jeudi, les filles avaient leur fin d'après-midi de libre et décidèrent donc d'aller au QG de L'ordre du Phénix. Seul Hermione qui le connaissait déjà put franchir le portail et elle regarda par la fenêtre du salon. Harry et Ron étaient assis dans le salon de Mrs Black et discutaient. Hermione fut bouleversé de les revoir . Ils lui rappelaient tellement de souvenirs, mais sa rage reprit vite dessus . A ce moment, Harry se retourna et l'aperçut.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Hermione sortit en courant et les trois filles transplanèrent au château . Hermione, angoissée d'avoir ratée sa première mission arbora un air triste pendant deux jours. Le samedi elles retournèrent espionner, pour voir si il y avait du changement mais en observant par la fenêtre , elle se rendit compte que les garçons avaient déménagés . Leurs affaires n'étaient plus éparpillées au milieu du salon . Hermione pensa tout de suite qu'il étaient partit parce qu'ils l'avaient aperçu et déprima d'autant plus.

En descendant déjeuner le samedi matin dans la grande salle , Drago la pris dans ses bras et lui :

- Je viens d'apprendre que ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'ils sont partit . On essayer de se rendre incognito au ministère pour voler un horcruxe ( Hermione avait tout dit à Drago, à ce sujet). Le déguisement était très mauvais , un déguisement à la moldu. Un mangemort les a repéré et s'est accroché à eux quand ils ont voulu tranplané au QG de l'ordre . C'est pour ça qu'ils ont déménagés. Par conséquent, ta mission n'est pas raté .

Hermione sauta au cou de Drago et l'embrassa . Elle devait aller faire son rapport cet après-midi, elle était soulagé d'un poids . A deux heure , les filles transplanèrent devant le manoir du Lord et une jeune mangemorte vint leur ouvrir . Elles les fit attendre dans une petite antichambre et leur servi du thé . A trois heures et demi, le Lord les reçut .

- Bonjours , j'ai appris que vous aviez repérés Potter et Weasley au QG de Lord du Phénix mais malheureusement vous n'avez pas pu en savoir plus . L'échec de cette mission n'étant pas votre faute vous ne serez pas punit .

Hermione eut l'audace de formuler une requête .

- Maitre , j'ai eu une idée , pour attirer Potter et Weasley . Souhaitez-vous l'entendre ,

- Allez y .

- Vous savez que nos parents ont été tué par Sirius Black et Arthur Weasley . Je l'ai appris récemment . Pansy et moi souhaitons nous venger . Et nous pensons que cette vengeance peut nous servir .

- Intéressant , poursuivez.

- Je sais que Weasley est surement très inquiet pour sa famille . Si il apprend , par la radio par exemple que son père a été éliminé , il voudra revenir auprès de sa famille . A ce moment vous pourrez envoyé quelqu'un le chercher et le ramener à Poudlard . Sans lui, Potter sera seul et donc surement plus facile à localiser et à éliminer.

- C'est une excellente idée miss Parkinson. Et j'imagine que Pansy et vous souhaitez éliminer Mr Weasley ?

- Oui

- Bien , cela sera votre mission cette semaine . Miss Bulstrode, Vous n'aurez pas de mission cette semaine .

Le lord leur confia ensuite les missions des 7 autres jeunes filles de Poudlard . Les sœurs Parkinson ressortirent satisfaites de cette entrevue . Quand elle rentrèrent à Poudlard elles racontèrent aux garçons leur conversation avec le Lord . Drago se renfrogna à l'annonce de leur nouvelle mission. Le soir venu, Drago faisait toujours la tête , et arrivés dans leurs appartements, Hermione le questionna.

- Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de tuer . Ça ne se fait pas comme ça.

- C'est l'essentiel de tes missions je te rappel .

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour cela que ça me plait . Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de prendre la vie de quelqu'un .

- Ecoute Drago , c'est l'assassin de mes parents . Je DOIS me venger. Que ça te plaise ou non.

Elle partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et ils ne dormirent pas ensemble cette nuit-là . Le lendemain matin , Hermione descendit avant lui dans la grande salle et ne le vit pas . Elle passa son dimanche à programmer leur mission avec Pansy . Enfin d'après-midi , elle tint une réunion dans la salle commune de serpentard pour annoncer aux autres filles leurs missions . Quand elle sortit de la salle commune , Drago l'attendait .

- Ecoute Hermione je suis désolé pour hier soir . Je sais ce que cela représente pour toi . Je ne veux juste pas que tu t'effondre après ça .

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois .

Elle se issa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa .

- On a tout programmé avec Pansy , nous agirons demain quand il rentrera chez lui.

Le lendemain , Pansy et Hermione séchèrent les deux dernière heure de cous pour se préparer . Elle revêtirent leur tenue de mission et à transplanèrent quelques mètre du terrier .Elles attendirent et au bout de 30 min, Arthur Weasley apparut, a un demi kilomètre du terrier . Elles le rejoignirent et lui barrèrent le passage.

- Hermione que fait –tu ici ?

A ce moment, Hermione pointa son cœur de sa baguette .

- Vous savez très bien ce que je fais ici. Ginny a du vous raconter, qui j'étais , ce que j'ai appris sur vous .

- Tes parents étaient des mangemorts , ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritait .

- Les tuer ? Pour une simple mission d'espionnage ? Vous avez une drôle de notion de la justice . Vous allez payer pour leur meurtre , et ça c'est mérité.

Arthur cria mais Hermione fut rapide.

- Avada Kedavra .

Elles virent que Molly sortait , alertée par les cris. Les filles transplanèrent mais Molly eu le temps de les apercevoir et de les reconnaitre. Sauf qu'étant du côté du Lord, et donc du pouvoir, Molly ne pouvait rien contre elles. Les filles arrivèrent soulagées au château . Elles étaient fières d'avoir venger leurs parents . Arrivées devant les grilles , elles se prirent dans les bras et pleurèrent un peu . Elle séchèrent vite leur larmes et montèrent dans la salle commune des préfets . Les garçons les attendaient. Elles leurs firent un sourire pour leur faire comprendre que tout s'était bien passé . Ce soir-là , Hermione envoya un hibou au Lord pour l'avertir de la réussite de leur mission.

Tout au long de la semaine, Hermione reçu les rapports des missions des autres filles . Elles avaient toutes réussi leurs missions . Hermione était entourée d'une bonne équipe .

La fin de la semaine arriva très vite et le vendredi un étudiant fit sa rentrée . Hermione vit le visage de Ron , plein de cicatrices . Le Lord avait dû lui infliger une quantité impressionnante de sortilèges . Celui-ci la foudroya du regard .A la fin du repas, celui-ci l'attendait à la sortie de la grande salle.

- Comment a tu pu faire une chose pareil à mon père ? Ma mère ta vue avec ta .. sœur ! Depuis quand est-tu une Parkinson , depuis quand a tu changé de camps ?

- Depuis que j'ai appris que ton père et Sirius avaient tué mes parents, depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma famille !

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre . Quand Harry aura retrouvé tous les horcruxes ils vous détruira tous .

- Tout seul , Harry ne vaut rien . Sans toi et moi , Harry serait mort depuis bien longtemps et tu le sais autant que moi. Tu te voile la face. Harry est perdu, tu ferais bien de t'y faire .

Hermione se détourna et partit avec Drago . Les vacances de noël arrivaient à grand pas et son mariage avec . Celui-ci était prévu pour le 20 décembre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le 18 décembre ,à 10h, Hermione, Pansy, Milicent, Drago, Blaise et Théo étaient dans le train pour rentrer chez eux . C'était le début des vacances de noël et dans deux jours, le mariage de Hermione et Drago aurait lieu .

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, leurs familles étaient là pour les accueillir. Marc et Amélia avaient pris congés pour profiter d'Hermione avant son départ et pour préparer le mariage . Pendant deux jours, ils passèrent l'essentiel de leur temps tous ensemble. Le 19, Amélia emmena les jumelles au spa pour qu'Hermione se détende avant son mariage et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. A 20h , toute la famille s'installa autour de la table en chêne. Cela rappela à Hermione son arrivée. Ils n'étaient que tous les cinq , chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis son premier repas dans cette maison . Marc se leva et annonça :

- Hermione, voici le dernier repas que tu prends avec nous, en habitant ici. Je suis fier d'être ton oncle , je suis fier de ce que tu es devenue et heureux que tu nous ai retrouver . Je te souhaite d'être heureuse dans ton mariage . Si tu le veux , demain , c'est moi qui te mènerais à l'autel.

- Evidemment que je le veux.

Hermione se leva et alla embrasser son oncle et sa tante .

Après le repas, Pansy la mena dans sa chambre et lui dit de se préparer .

- Fais toi belle , nous sortons . On va fêter ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille .

- Où ça ? Avec qui ?

- Tu verras bien c'est une surprise.

Hermione enfila une robe courte rouge avec des sandales à talons rouges et elles sortirent du Manoir. Hermione saisi le bras de Pansy et celle-ci transplana. Elle se retrouvèrent dans un magnifique parc.

- Que faisons-nous, en France, à Versailles ?!

- C'est ici que nous faisons la fête ce soir, avec les filles nous voulions marquer le coup et je sais que tu adore cet endroit . Je dois avouer que les français ont bon gout.

Hermione sauta au coup de Pansy.

- Tu es la meilleure Pansy, tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus plaisir .

Pansy la mena sur la terrasse centrale où une dizaine de filles l'attendait . 8 exactement . C'était les 9 fiancées, avec Pansy, ses compagnes parmi les mangemorts . Elles firent la fête toute la soirée et firent des tours de barques sur le grand canal .

A 3 heure, Pansy la refit transplaner au manoir . La fête était finit, il fallait qu'Hermione se repose . Elle coucha Hermione dans son lit et alla se coucher à son tour .

De son côté, Drago avait également bien fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon avec ses compagnons qui lui avaient concocter une fête à New York.

Le réveil fut dur pour Hermione . A 10h, Pansy, Milicent, Amélia et Mme Malfoy rentrèrent dans sa chambre pour la sortir de son lit. Elles étaient déjà toutes habillées et coiffées .Mme Malfoy étaient très élégante dans sa robe bleue nuit et Amélia était radieuse dans sa robe rouge . Hermione avait aussi proposée à Milicent d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur et Pansy et Mili étaient donc toutes deux vêtue de la robe violette qu'Hermione avait choisi.

- Vous êtes Magnifiques !

- Tu le serra bien plus que nous . Allez au travail !

Elles l'arrachèrent de son lit. Amèlia lui fit couler un bain chaud plein d'huiles essentielles où elle se prélassa pendant 20 min . Quand elle sorti de la salle de bain dans son peignoir , sa tante, Mme Malfoy , Pansy et Milicent avaient déjà tout préparé . Mme Malfoy la coiffa , pendant que Amélia la maquillait et que les filles lui passaient de la crème et lui peignaient les ongles . Hermione grignota un sandwich pendant qu'elle se faisait chouchouter . A 12h30, le travail était finit , elle se brossa les dents et elle était fin prête à enfiler sa robe . Les filles lui passèrent les sous vêtement qu'elle avait choisi, et sa robe par-dessus. Amélia lui mis une parure qu'elle ne connaissait pas . Il y avait un collier, des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet, en argent, parsemés de petits saphir .

- Nous respectons la tradition. Cette parure m'appartient, elle est bleue, et très ancienne . Tu es fin prête . Tu es magnifique Hermione .

Hermione pris Amélia dans ses bras et elles pleurèrent . Amélia était devenue comme une mère pour elle .

Après ce moment de nostalgie, et une retouche au maquillage d'Hermione, les filles descendirent . La cérémonie et la réception avait lieu au manoir Malfoy . Elles transplanèrent donc . Elle emmenèrent Hermione dans une petite antichambre , qui donnait sur la salle de réception . Missy apporta son bouquet à Hermione et Marc apparut . Il la complimenta et l'embrassa .

- Tout le monde est fin prêt. Drago t'attend près de l'autel.

Hermione devint inquiète, angoissa , et quand les musiciens commencèrent à jouer , elle n'ut plus le choix .Sa famille ouvrit la marche et elle suivit Pansy et Milicent, accrochée au bras de Marc. Dans la salle tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle .Drago ne pouvait plus détourner ses yeux d'elles . Il l'a trouvait magnifique. Ils n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde . On aurait dit que toutes les familles de sang-pur étaient réunis, ce qui étaient sûrement le cas . Ce mariage était sûrement le plus important car les deux des familles les plus importantes s'unissaient . Arrivée devant l'autel, Marc mis la main d'Hermione dans celle de Drago , qui lui souris. A ce moment , elle vit que même le Seigneur des ténèbres était là, au premier rang.

Le mage commença la cérémonie, ils se promirent amour et fidélité et ils se passèrent les alliances aux doigts, alliances qu'apporta Pansy. A la fin, Drago pris Hermione par la taille et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait . A ce moment Hermione sût qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle était désormais Mme Malfoy et elle en était fière.

A 19h, la réception commença . A l'apéritif suivit 2 entrée, 3 plats, et 3 dessert, de quoi satisfaire l'appétit de tous. Tout le monde vanta la qualité de la réception des Malfoy. Il y eu aussi beaucoup de danses. Hermione dansa avec son mari, son cousin , son oncle et son futur beau-frère, ainsi qu'avec son nouveau beau père . A 23H, c fut l'heure des cadeaux de mariage. Hermione et Drago reçurent beaucoup de cadeau mais celui qu'elle préféra fut celui de Blaise et Pansy qui leur offrait leur lune de miel, Une semaine à Paris dans un château . Cette semaine était prévue pour le lendemain du nouvel an. Mme Malfoy offrit à Hermione des bijoux, qui se transmettaient de génération en génération. N'ayant pas de fille, c'est Hermione qui en héritait . Lucius offrit à son fils un porte baguette comme le sien en forme de serpent. La soirée s'acheva vers 4h du matin .

A cet heure-là, Drago et Hermione tranplanèrent devant leur nouveau manoir . Drago porta Hermione pour franchir le seuil de la maison comme le voulait la tradition et la porta jusqu'à leur lit, à baldaquin, bleue, qu'Hermione avait choisi. S'ensuivit une nuit agitée, dont les deux époux profitèrent pleinement. heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de voisins .

Quand Hermione se leva le lendemain à midi, elle enfila un peignoir et visita son manoir . Tout cela était tellement grand, tellement beaux, et tout cela leur appartenait . Elle ne réalisait pas encore. A la cuisine , elle s'étonna de trouver Missy entrain de lui faire son petit déjeuner mais se rappela que Amélia lui avait dit que Missy l'accompagnerais et serais désormais à elle.

Le couple s'habitua petit à petit à leur nouvelle maison, à leur nouvelle vie . Il y a encore 6 mois, Hermione ne se serait jamais imaginée être mariée à 17 ans, posséder un manoir, et encore moins s'appeler Mme Malfoy .

Le 24 au soir , Le couple se rendit au manoir Zabini . Amélia avait également invitée les parents de Drago . Un énorme sapin trônait dans la salle de réception sous lequel était dispersés les cadeaux . Après le repas . Ils déballèrent les cadeaux . Hermione et Pansy reçurent d'Amélia des coffres à bijoux, qui appartenaient à leur mère . C'est le cadeau qui leur fit le plus plaisir . A ce moment, Hermione se sentit mal et courut à la salle de bain . Elle rendit son diner. Elle allait rejoindre les autres quand elle s'arrêta.

Elle savait peut-être ce qui était à l'origine de son mal. Une fois… une fois à Poudlard ils ne s'étaient pas protégés . Elle compta . Cela était tout à fait possible . Elle pointa sa baguette sur son ventre , et celle-ci lui confirma qu'elle avait raison . Elle était donc enceinte d'un mois.


End file.
